Kog'Maw/skórki i ciekawostki
Skórki | 10:Cena = | 10:Data = 2017-12-07 | 10:Niedostępna = * }} Ciekawostki * był drugim (poznanym) potworem z Pustki, jaki pojawił się w Valoran. Pierwszym był . ** Jednak, podczas gdy jego znajomi/krewni (?) i pożerają wszystko co żywe, by zyskać siłę, pożera inne istoty, gdyż jest to jedyna znana mu metoda, by poznać świat, podobnie jak niszczy, by poznawać. * Pasywna umiejętność jest jedną z trzech umiejętności pozwalających walczyć po śmierci. Pozostałe to: oraz . * Ze względu na fakt, iż po śmierci biega jeszcze 4 sekundy będąc żywym, czas od momentu (pierwszej) śmierci do odrodzenia trwa o cztery sekundy dłużej niż w przypadku innych Bohaterów. * Paszcza jest bardzo podobna do paszczy Obcego. ** Podobnie wygląda paszcza z ikony jego superumiejętności . * Gdy stoi długo w miejscu nic nie robiąc, zaczyna czasem uganiać się za swoim ogonem (co jest upodobnione do zabaw psów), tańczyć lub przysypiać. ** W "Spojrzeniu na bohatera" został określony jako "najsłodszy szczeniaczek z Pustki". ** W pewnym filmiku na YouTube (u użytkownika Scurb PentaMagic) został nazwany "Dog'Maw" (w j. angielskim "dog" oznacza psa). * pojawia się w minigierce "Cho'Gath Eats the World" z Prima Aprilis 2012 roku. Widać go przez chwilę, gdy śpi przed kominkiem u . * W patchu 4.17 pojawił się błąd, który sprawiał, że miał przed swoim imieniem na liście Bohaterów dwie gwiazdki (**Kog'Maw), w wyniku czego zajmował pierwsze miejsce wśród alfabetycznie ułożonych postaci. ** Ponadto, podczas ładowania gry jego imię/imię skórki było zastępowane kodem "game_charakter_skin_displayname_Kogmaw_(numer, zależny od skórki)". * Jest on pierwszym Bohaterem, którego przeróbka (a konkretniej zmiany z czasu Aktualizacji Strzelców) została wycofana. ** Problemem było wówczas jego (pozwalające wymierzyć pięć ataków podstawowych na sekundę). Umiejętność ta czyniła go bardzo sytuacyjnym (jeśli nie udało się go szybko zabić, on zabijał każdego). ** Przez ten okres był on Bohaterem, który dysponował największą prędkością ataku sposród wszystkich postaci (mógł wykonać maksymalnie pięć ataków na sekundę; inni mają ograniczenie do dwóch). * Premia do Prędkości Ataku czerpana z stwarzała mały kłopot w zbalansowaniu, zatem od czasu Aktualizacji Strzelców kolejno: # Przeniesiono ją do (ponieważ była to umiejętność zdecydowanie najważniejsza) # Zupełnie ją usunięto (ponieważ uznano, że jest zbędna) # Ostatecznie przywrócono ją z powrotem w - ponieważ (na wskutek pierwszej zmiany) tak straciła na znaczeniu, że nie opłacało się jej rozwijać do końca gry. Cytaty * i mają identyczny tekst „Nadchodzi zapomnienie”. * Prowokacja „Idzie terror, tata idzie!” jest prawdopodobnie zapowiedzią jednego z przyszłych bohaterów. ** Zanim pojawił się , spekulowano, że to on będzie ojcem , jednak Riot zaprzeczył temu. * W niektórych swoich tekstach (w szczególności w żarcie) poburkuje i warczy, czyli wydaje odgłosy, a nie mówi. ** Coś podobnego występuje też wyłącznie w skórce i u . Skórki * Na widać głowę . * dzieli temat skórki z . ** Na obrazie skórki widać też łapę/szczypiec oraz szkielet, podobny kształtami do . * (ang. Monarch Kog'Maw) nie jest upodobniony do motyla pazia królowej (od którego pochodzi jego Polska nazwa), ale do bardzo licznie występujących w USA motyli Danaus plexippus (zwanego monarchem wędrownym, od czego pochodzi angielska nazwa). * dzieli temat ze skórką oraz prawdopodobnie ze skórką . ** W tej skórce także pojawia się w grze "Cho'Gath Eats the World", gdzie widać go na mapie świata jako potwora morskiego. * należy do tej samej serii skórek co , , , , oraz, pomimo pozorów, . Relacje * przyjaźni się z , i – cała czwórka pochodzi z Pustki i mają podobne cele. ** uważa jednak resztę za dość prymitywnych, zatem raczej nie darzy ich specjalnym szacunkiem – zapewne z wzajemnością. (Na oficjalnej stronie League należą oni do jego znajomych, jednak on nie należy do ich znajomych.) * Z Pustki przywołał , on też go "oswoił" i przekonał, by potwór dołączył do League of Legends. Z tego powodu z Prorokiem Pustki zapewne łączy go znajomość bliższa niż w przypadku innych potworów. * stara się powstrzymać przed połączeniem Runeterry z Pustką. Prawdopodobnie wspiera w tej walce. Filmy left Kategoria:Strony skórek i ciekawostek bohaterów cs:Kog'Maw/Galerie de:Kog'Maw/Skins & Trivia en:Kog'Maw/Skins es:Kog'Maw/SkinsTrivia fr:Kog'Maw/SkinsFaitsDivers ru:Ког'Мао/SkinsTrivia sk:Kog'Maw/SkinsTrivia